Cupa creeper
by nerofire12
Summary: This is a story about cupa the creeper from the mob talker mod coming to this world and meeting me (maybe other mobs later). Cupa and any mob that appears look like their mob talker character. This is my first fan fic so it isn't good. First chapters are short cos they are intros. Please tell me what you think. I don't own minecraft at al
1. The hunt

The girl, breathless from running for days, stopped at the top of a sheer cliff. Hearing the shouts of people drawing near, she makes a split decision. She leaps off the cliff.

As the reddish/brown haired girl falls she sees her life fly before her. A baby wailing in the woods, abandoned. A toddler surrounded by green, four legged creatures all yelling "happy birthday" and being given a green hoody, a ten year old watching from the shadows as the creatures, her only family, are slaughtered, a twelve year old looking into the mirror and seeing red eyes behind her... Her new family, a group of girls her age, a man attacking her screaming "give me your gun powder", purple eyes filled with concern, being hunted through the trees, her falling, falling, falling, flash.


	2. The dark

_**Note: I know it wasn't long between chapters. It's cos I'm restless with nothing to do and I feel like i could have done more to both chapters but just don't know how. My character is gonna be me but with changes. I hope people enjoy this and choose to read more stuff from me.**_

An eighteen year old boy was walking down the street with headphones on his head. It was around eleven thirty at night. Yawning, the boy takes out a cigarette packet and removes one, pausing to light the cigarette before he continues along the street. His clothing suites his mood... Black, as he had just been fired from his job.

"I'm so tired," he states as he takes a drag of the cigarette. "Lousy bitch. It wasn't my fault. I didn't start it. He attacked me. Fuck!"

The boy realized that he was talking out loud as a couple gave him a strange look. Burying his head into his jacket, he hurried away.

After a couple of minutes the boy turned a corner. He sees it... His home. A house that he share with people he barely knows. A house he doesn't really like. Stepping to the door, he takes the key out of his pocket and inserts it into the keyhole. Turns it. Opens.

Inside is hot. Grimacing from the heat he steps inside. He moves through the house quickly without acknowledging the people in the lounge room. Stopping just at his door, he takes a breathe. He inserts a key into the lock on the bedroom door. Opens it up and slips inside.

He quickly changes and crawls onto his bed. Moving beneath the sheets, he quickly goes into a dreamless sleep.


	3. The fate

The girl sat up with a start. Her hoody half unzipped and her hair messy and tangled. Her eyes stained to see in the gloomy dark. She looked down to see that she was in an unknown bed. The room brightened up a bit revealing a sleeping body next to her. Out of both fear and surprise, the girl hissed and kicked the figure out of the sheets."

The boy yelped as he tumbled out of the sheets and onto the floor. He groaned as he sat up. His bed wrangled, unevenly cut, black hair framed his face. He groggily looked around the room and finally stopping on the hissing girl.

With a blank face and an emotionless voice he asked the girl. "Who are you and how did you get into my room?"

"M-my name is C-cupa," the girl said trying to recover from the shock of the human on the floor in front of her. She continues "And I sh-should be the one asking why I-i'm here. D-did you bring me here?"

"Alright Cupa... how do you not know how you got into my room?" The boy looked the girl up and down. Absentmindedly, he added, "and it's not my style to kidnap a pretty girl." He sat on the edge of the bed and continued looking at her.

The girl turned a bright shade of red as she blushed thinking, 'he called me pretty? A human called me pretty? Is he even human? He doesn't look like a mob.' As her thoughts stayed to run, she felt something poke her cheek. She snapped to reality and noticed the boys face close to hers. All she could do was look into her brown and green eyes. She grew redder when he asked if she was ok. He broke the eye contact as he sat back. He then asked her how she had gotten into the room. 'Should I tell him? Or should i lie?' Cupa took a deep breathe and told the boy.


	4. The rest

He sat in disbelief. The girl on his bed, a girl from another world, a game he plays, looked at him expectedly. All he could do was open and close his mouth like a fish. His heart was loud in his ears. His mind was blank.

"You don't believe me, do you?" She asked with pain in her voice and tears welling in her eyes.

"It's not like i don't believe you. It's just that it's so hard to comprehend what you just told me." He answered numbly.

"How is it hard?" She said shaking. Only then did the boy notice that she was crying. She covered her face with her hands. "I've lost my life. My family, my friends, my home. How? J-Just how?"

The boy grab the girl the girl and held her against his chest. She struggled at first but the sank into him. Slowly stroking her head he said, "I-i believe you. I do. Ok? Is not the strangest thing that's happened to me in my life." He said with a dry laugh.

She cried for a minute before she called down. He let her sit back up. "Thank you." She said with a tinge of red in her cheeks.

"Hmm... Well we have a problem now. Where are you going to live now? You could stay here. But it would be a bit tricky convincing my house mates to allow it." He said thoughtfully.

"Um... We have two problems."

"Hmm?"

"W-well... I-i don't even k-know y-you." She says as she blushes and looks down.

"Oh. Um... w-well what do you want to know creeper girl?" He says, beaming.

After hour of answering questions, the onslaught of questions from both sides stop. "Ok. I have no more to ask." The girl said with a giggle

The boy sighed with relief. "That was the most painful time of my life... Hey. Can I ask you something?"

"Um yeah sure."

"So if you arrived by a flash of light... Could it be possible that your family came aswell?"

The girls face brighted up. "Oh yeah. Come on then. Let's go look." She started for the door but stopped when the boy didn't move. "Ash? What's wrong?"

With a yawn the boy told her, "we spent the entire day talking. It's already night. Can we go tomorrow? Also it would be better to go in the morning. We need to get you more clothes. You can't wear those clothes all the time."

The girl gave him a pout. "Well I guess. Ok." She sat down on the bed with a grumble.

The boy walked to his door and opened it. "I've got someone staying over! So leave us alone!" He yelled making Cupa jump. He turned around after locking the door and she saw how tired he was. He walked over to the bed and crawled onto it.

He gave the look of expectation. She realized what he was meaning as he stared at her. "I-i can't s-s-sleep in your b-bed!" She yelled going red.

"Well it's here or the floor. I'm way to tired to do anything though so don't worry." He mumbled as he slipped under the sheets.

Fidgeting she crawled next to him. With a glance she realized that he was already asleep. He turned towards her as her head hit the pillow. One of the boys arms snaked beneath the nook of her neck and the other across her hip towards her back. The unconscious boy pulled her closer towards his chest. Smuggling into him with a deep red face, she clung to his top and quickly feel asleep.

 _ **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. I have been having sleeping trouble. But I hope you all enjoy it :D.**_


	5. The seek

Blood. Blood everywhere. The knife in the girl's hand was dripping with the stuff. The butchered bodies surrounding her. Faceless. All of them. Dead. A black shadow moves above her. Kill. Kill. Kill.

Cupa sat up in a panic. Sweat poured from her as she slowed her breathing. She shivered as she recalled some of the nightmare she just had. Pulling her knees to her chest, she let out a sob. Taking a deep breath, she looked around the room. She was alone. She sighed.

"Well I guess I should borrow some clothes then for our..." She paused. Flustered. "No it's not a date. I-it's a... a..." She buried her face into a pillow. 'What is this feeling? Love? No it can't be. He's a human.' The girl stayed rolling around on the bed. The door opened just as she rolled off the bed.

"You ok?" A voice said. Cupa's heart skipped a beat.

"Y-yes!" Cupa shouted as she sat up red faced. She then looked at the person who had just walked into the room. His head covered with a towel. He was holding two bowls. He moved towards her and placed a bowl in front of her. Then he turned around and closed the door. Turning on the light, he turned around and sat in front of her.

"You going to eat?" The boy said as he put his bowl on the ground and started drying his hair with the towel.

"Oh. Um. Yes thank you." Taking up the bowl given to her, she spooned some of the food into her mouth. The flavor was astounding. "This is yummy! What is it Ash? "

"It's nothing special. Just corn flakes." He said brushing his hair with his hands.

Giving him a pout before finishing the rest of her breakfast, she remembered about going into town. "Um. So about today... is it going to be a date? Or are we just going there to find my family and buy me clothes? Oh, I also need to borrow some of your clothes cos you told me that the stuff I wear is not appropriate."

"One, that's up to you if it's a date." He beamed at her. Both hopeful and nervous. "Two, well there is still a high chance that we won't find your family and clothing is a necessity, and lastly about my clothes... I guess they would have to do for now. Also, if you want to have a shower you can."

"Um... Yeah ok." Cupa nodded feeling sticky with sweat.

After a couple of minutes of being shown how the shower works, Cupa was standing in the bathroom alone, holding some clothes and a towel. With the door locked, she slowly take off her hoody to reveal her naked chest. Gingerly touching her b cup breasts, she blushes as she thinks 'Would Ash like me even though I have such small boobs?'. Shaking the thought out of her head, she quickly stripes off the rest of her clothes. She hops into the shower and turns the cold water on full. Yelping, she turned the cold water off again. Turning both taps on she quickly finished her shower.

Ash sat on the bed looking at his phone. He put it into his pocket and let his mind wander. He started thinking about Cupa. About what he wanted to tell her. She was beautiful. 'I... loved... her?' He turned red. He went even redder as Cupa walked through the door.

She looked cute in his clothes. As if reading his mind she asked him how she looked. "Well... You look cute."

She gave him a smile. "Really? I have never worn black before. It has always be green."

"Well maybe you should wear it more often. Anyways... Let's get going."

The headed off into the town. They tried looking everywhere they could to find Cupa's family, but to no avail. After a couple of hours of searching they decided to get lunch and buy clothes.

"It's getting late. Do you wanna come back tomorrow?" Ash asked Cupa.

With a frown she nodded.

While Cupa slept, the boy sat awake. Messaging people on his phone.

 ** _Don't worry people. Next chapter there WILL be someone new appearing. Is just this chapter took longer then I thought. I'm sorry. Any ways... I hope you enjoyed it :D_**


	6. The find

_**OK. SO sorry this one is so late. I've been really busy with life and stuff. It's short I know. I have to do it in about ten minutes. But can you all wait just a couple of days for me to plan things. I've been thinking of making andr a lesbian... But someone told me is not a good idea. So tell me what you think. Thanks.**_

Empty. Nothing. A void of black. Being pulled by nothing. All sense gone. Fading. A bump. Then two. Three. Bright light.

The boy woke up slowly. There was a weight on his stomach. It wiggled upon him. Reaching towards it, he brushed something smooth. But before he could open his eyes to see what it was, something smacked him in the forehead.

"Och!"He gurgled in surprise, eyes flying open. The energetic girl giggled and jumped off him, dropping something as he coughed. Giving the girl a glance, he asked holding his head "What were you doing on top of me? Fuck that hurt."

"You didn't wake up. So I grabbed one of your shoes and started hitting you. Now get up. We need to go now. Also you shouldn't swear in front of a lady. "

"Lady my ass." Grumbling, Ash got up thinking 'I'm going to get my revenge on you.'

After ten minutes of getting ready and eating, they set off. It didn't take long before they reached their destination. But something was off. It felt... Different somehow. They made small talk as they walked around. They were both bored but they continued looking for anyone Cupa might know. But to no success.

"Why have you be smiling?" Cupa asked suspiciously.

Ash checked the time. It was almost eleven thirty. "Well you will maybe find out in a bit." He smiled mischievously.

She didn't like the way he said that. Maybe he wasn't as nice as she first thought.

After a minute of walking they turned down an alleyway. Cupa didn't like this. As if sensing danger she looked behind her. Nothing. With a sigh she started walking again but a pair of arms wrapped around her. Before she could yell and struggle, the sound of sobbing was in her ear. "Cupa. I've missed you."

Cupa burst into tears at the sound of the voice. The sound of her sister. Her oldest friend. Andr.


	7. The park

_**Thankyou**_ xXDAGRIMREAPERXx _**for allowing me to use your main character in my story. It was really hard to think of who Andr should have been with and it has helped me a bit in moving the story along.**_

It had been a couple of days since they found Andr and her mysterious friend Drake. Drake was slightly taller then Andr. He had pure white skin and pitch black hair that covered his you could see his eyes they were blood red. He always wrote red, both similar and unlike Ash's black clothing. It turned out that Ash and Drake had been friends for most of their lives, which would explain why their clothing style was similar. Cupa found out that Ash's nickname was DD, short for Doomsday. But she never was told why no matter how many times she asked. But today she wasn't going to ask seeing as they had a full day, much to the boys dismay.

"Hurry up!" Cupa yelled as she waved and jumped. Trying to make everyone move at a faster pace.

"Why was I dragged along?" Drake grumbled.

"Oh. Um. B-because I wanted to." Andr mumbled into her coat.

Sighing Drake petted the girl on the head. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I know. It's just... Why do we have to go when it's so sunny?"

"Stop flirting. You agreed so you can't complain. I'm coming cos I have to look after Cupa." Ash said in his usual monotone.

"Sure you are. It's not like you don't want to have sex with her." Drake barked back at him.

Ash turned his head away. His thoughts turned to the past week. It was true that he might have developed some feelings for Cupa. He knew almost everything about her, except a couple of things she won't tell him. His heart increased when she is close. Palms getting sweaty at just thinking about her being close. "Argh." He yelled, ruffling his already messy hair.

Eyebrow raised Drake asked. "So where are we going?"

Before anyone could answer, a huge abandoned amusement park loomed before them.

"Our old childhood battle ground." Ash spoke with some emotion and a smile.

Once inside the girls were told to stay put. Then both of the guys ran away at full speed. Disappearing in seconds.

After a minute, the boys appeared again carrying a box each. Both of their attitudes had changed since the start of the day.

'When we were little we snuck in here and found these airsoft guns. We used to have so many bruises. But it was the best thing just running around in here. This is our activity. We are going to play airsoft." Drake explained.

As they opened the boxs, they heard yelling. Everyone looked around and saw a couple of people running towards them.

"Shit! Run!" Was all Drake yelled as a knife flew just inches from his face. He grabbed Andr's hand and pulled her.

Ash did the same to Cupa.

As they turned the corner, Andr teleported Drake away. With nowhere to go, Ash pulled Cupa into a nearby locker. Both just barely able to fit in. Ash then closed the door.

Cupa clung to him with her head in the nock of his neck. She shook with fear. Scared that they were going to get hurt. She clung to him tighter.

Ash put his arms Cupa and started to stroke her head. A loud bang sounded outside. Ash slowly pulled Cupa from him as he looked out a hole in the door of the locker. He whispered something into her ear before jumping out the door and slamming it behind her.

There was a couple crunches of breaking bones, banging, crashing, yelling then the sound of running feet before silence. Someone started to open the door slowly. Cupa lashed out at the person before being pulled into a hug.

She opened her eyes and saw a black shirt with the familiar smell she had come to know. Cupa began to cry. Ash began to stroke her hair and make quiet shushing noises. They stood there for a couple of minutes.

"Let's go home. Maybe this was a bad idea." Ash said as he took the girl's hand. Leading her to the opening of the fence.

Cupa didn't look at him. She looked down. Before leaving she glanced back to see bodies thrown around the place. Blood on the walls and ground.

With a gasp Cupa looked at Ash, whose lip was split and a massive bruise on the side of his neck. One of the sleeves on his top was torn. His arms had cuts on them.

"Don't worry. They aren't dead. Just unconscious. Now let's go home." He held his hand out.

She hesitated for a second before taking it.


	8. The night

_Hey. Sorry it has taken SO long to actually get this chapter out. Was extremely busy these past few weeks and had no time to actually get back onto the site. Anyways, thankyou anyone who has liked my story thus far and i hope you enjoy this chapter. Also... SSHHHH. i know that my chapters are short. i do the best i can._

As The pair trudged back home, Cupa couldn't look at Ash. She just looked down and listened to her pounding heart. All she wanted to do was hug him, To see if he was ok. But she didn't. Scared, she gripped onto his hand more tightly. Ash started to slow down, eventually coming to a complete halt. By the time that they had stopped, Cupa noticed that the sun was slowly setting. With a tug Cupa was wrapped in an embrace by the boy, making her heart skip a beat.

"Are you ok Cupa?" he asked with a shaky whisper. He sounded worried for the girl.

All she could do was bury her head into his chest. Cupa had not noticed that she had been sobbing the whole time they walked. After a minute of awkward silence she slowly pulled out of the embrace. looking up at him. "Yes"

With a look mixed of worry and anxiety he relaxed a bit. "Did I scare you?"

"Yes. I was so worried when you jumped out of the closet." Cupa replied as she raised her hand to the still bleeding gash on his face.

All the boy could do was look down at the ground. They both stood there for what seemed like hours. It had gotten dark by then. It was a full moon and they were too far away from the city, so the night sky was full of stars. It was a quiet night.

"Thankyou." Cupa said as she looked up at the stars.

Just as the girl was thinking of hugging the boy, there was a warping sound she knew all to well.

"Cupa! Ash!" Voices shouted in unision. Andr and Drake started running towards the pair. As they got closer Cupa noticed that Ash was holding her hand again, which made the girl go red in the face. She started fidgeting.

"Eh?! Cupa... so he is your boyfriend." Andr said, teasing the creeper girl. Cupa snatched her hand away from the boy making him fall onto his face. When he didn't get back up, both Andr's and Cupa's eyes widened with fear.

Drake started laughing which made both girls look at him in shock.

"Don't worry. He is just asleep." Drake said with a giggle. His laughter stopped once he saw Andr glaring at him which made him squirm and look at the ground. "Um... W-well all we g-gotta do is take him h-home." Andr picked him up and then they were all gone.

An hour later the sheets of a bed were rustling. Moans and groans were being emitted by the two figures on the bed. Their breathe heavy and ragged.

With a groan the boy shot up into a sitting position. With a wild look around his eyes stopped on the sleeping girl beside him. He noticed that her hoodie was on the door. Cupa was wearing one of his tops that emphasised her boobs. Ash went red in the face when he realised that he was staring at them. He decided to go outside and have a cigarette.

Gingerly climbing over the helpless girl, Ash grabbed his jumper, cigarettes, lighter and phone. quietly slipping out of the bedroom and walked into the living room. What was before him was not what he expected. Quickly taking out his phone, Ash took a picture of Andr and Drake sleeping together on the couch. Drakes arms were around Andr, Who was nuzzled into his chest with drool coming out of her mouth. Giggling, Ash then proceeded outside.


	9. The image

OK. Again I'm sorry for having taken so long to put this chapter up. Have been majorly busy with commitments. Had been mulling over the story and trying to figure out what to put up. Also thanks to anyone who has read the story up til now. So without further delay here it is.

The messy haired girl sat up on the bed. Too groggy from the night before, she pulled to blanket around her half naked body.

'Where... Where is Ash?' Cupa thought to herself as she looked around for her hoody. Spotting it in its usual spot, she hopped up and quickly put it on. Just as she zipped it up the door slowly opened. Ash walked in giggling.

"Oh. Your awake. Look at this." He said as he pulled his phone out and showed her the picture. Cupa's eyes widened at the image of Drake and Andr cuddling.

"She is gonna kill you for that. Delete it now." Cupa demanded turning red.

"Ok ok. I'll delete it. But I already sent it to Drake. And anyways, we do the exact same in my bed... But with a little less clothing."

Cupa went a deeper shade of red. Not knowing what to do, she wrapped her arms around the beaming boy and buried her face in his chest. "P-please don't say that so loud."

After a couple of seconds she let go, still blushing. Ash picked her up and layed her into the bed. With a glint in his eyes, he hopped ontop of her. Pinning her gently to the bed. With the same glint in his eyes, he leant down so that their faces were mere inches apart. Holding that position for a few moments, Ash slowly moved his lips to her ear.

"Cupa... Do you like me?"

The girls heat skipped a couple beats. Her hands got sweaty. Cupa's mouth opened and closed. "I-i-i..." Before she could answer, the boy pinning her down was torn off her. Andr had grabbed him by his hood and was dragging him out of the room. Cupa started to follow the helpless boy. "Wait. Andr. Don't hurt him please. All he did was ask me something."

The seemingly furious endergirl marched into the lounge room and took the phone from the beaming person on the couch. As she turned around Andr asked "W-What is this?" The girl was red, almost purple, in the face from embarrassment.

"That? Well you two look cute together. I couldn't help it. Me and Cupa are a bit more... intimate when we sleep." Ash said plainly.

After he said that, the endergirl slowly let go of the boy's hood. She turned around and gave the phone to the still dazed boy sitting on the couch. "B-but he doesn't like me does he?" Just as she said that the endergirl vanished.

Cupa walked up to the boy lying on the ground. "How could you be so mean?" She said as she lightly bopped him on the head.

"Cos that's me. You still didn't answer my question."

Sighing Cupa nodded. She was then pulled downwards. Her lips meet his. They locked into an embrace.

He felt like he was in heaven. Her lips were soft, so he was gentle at first. Then started to get a bit more rougher. The boy could feel her move ontop of him. Before he could get lost in the passionate kiss he was kicked in the head. Cupa pulled back, panting heavily.

Standing above them, Drake looked abit anxious. "Ah... Where is Andr?"

The awkward atmosphere made Cupa jump off Ash. "Well she ran away cos she was embarrassed." Cupa replied with heavy breaths.

Ash started to stand up. "Let go look for her. Didn't you buy her a phone Drake?"

"Yeah I did. Just give me. I'll ring her."


	10. The fear

(note) My apology for having disappeared for almost two years. Just constant moving. And I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. I lost all that I had planned for the story so I have to make up a new "timeline". enjoy.

'I... I'm such an idiot. I always run away. Why do I feel like I shouldn't have?' The endergirl thought to her self she paced back and forth, still red in the face. The memory of the image of her and Drake asleep together made her face burn a deeper shade and made the girl freeze on the spot. 'W... Why can't I get..'

Just before Andr could finish that thought, she felt something buzz in her pocket. Gingerly reaching into her jacket pocket, her hand brushes against something hard, the phone she forgot was given to her.

Realizing what it was, Andr pulled it out and looked at the screen. Drake's name was showing on it. Andr instantly answered the call.

The voice sounded worried. "A..Andr? Are you there? L..Listen... I'm worried about you. Can you c..come back? P...please?"

The endergirl was on the verge of tears. Only managing a mumbled yes and a quick exchange "see you soon".

With that the phone call ended.

Andr took a moment to calm herself down and to rub her eyes. Once calm, she willed herself back to her friends... And maybe something more.


End file.
